The Red Swordsman
by Beebster
Summary: Story that includes thing that happened to me in real life. Will still have the main characters thrown in the mix.


Chapter 1.-Trapped

* * *

"Oh man, I'm so excited for this game!"

A teenager exclaimed, as he sat down on his bed. This particular teenager was an average guy. Average height and average build for a teenager. His hairstyle was just him taking a brush and brushing his hair to the left. The clothes he wore weren't anything special. Just some jeans and a blue hoodie with normal running shoes.

This boys name is Zach, and was excited for the full release of the game, Sword Art Online.

Sitting next to him was a piece of machinery known as, NerveGear. Next to said machinery was the game cartridge for SAO. This game was released to stores just last night, with only 10,000 copies available for retail. So Zach was very lucky to get a copy.

In exactly 30 seconds, the game will be playable.

Zach waits, excited that he'll finally be able to play a game he might enjoy.

A loud blaring sound comes out of Zachs computer. He rushes to put the cartridge in and shoves the NerveGear onto his head.

"Link Start"

* * *

Zach was flooded with bright lights, lines, and other things.

He abruptly came to a start up menu

He quickly put filled in the language, name, and password. He made himself look as close to himself in real life as possible.

Once he did that, the words "Welcome to Sword Art Online!" appeared before his eyes. He went through another burst of light, then stopped. His eyes adjusted to the new sight.

He looked around, then down to his hands. He had on finger less gloves on. He checked out the rest of himself. He had on plain red clothes, light armor, and a short sword slung across his back.

He looked around again. He saw floods of people spawning in to the same place he was, which looked sort of like a medieval town to him.

The rest of the town was filled with diverse markets. He saw swords, axes, spears, fruit, meat, and all sorts of other things.

He decided to walk around and get his bearings.

"So, this is Sword Art Online huh..." He muttered to himself. "If anything the graphics look pretty bad ass, and the realistic wind is a nice touch."

He wandered around until he found a town exit, which lead out to a vast field filled with boars.

He decided he should start leveling up now instead of later. So Zach killed and killed until he became level 5. He decided he was going to be a strength/agility build. He'll be able to deal damage and take damage at the same time, which is good for games like these.

Suddenly, a loud growl came out of nowhere.

"Oh man, all this boar killing has got me starving!" Zach goes to logout but...He sees no option to log out.

"Huh, Well it is the first day out of beta. There must be all kinds of bugs like this."

Suddenly He's randomly force teleported.

Once Zach spawns in, He sees he's in the town square, along with all 10,000 other players.

"Hmm, must be an announcement on the no logout bug." Zach said aloud.

While standing around, Zach heard a noise from above him. He looks up to find that several red hexagons were spreading across the sky.

Once the sky was full of the hexagons, red liquid poured from hexes. To Zach, it looked like blood, but it probably wasn't.

Eventually the liquid formed a man wearing a red cloak.

"Wonder who that is." Zach thought.

"Greetings, I am Akihiko Kayaba, the sole creator of Sword Art Online. I'm sure by now, most of you have noticed that the logout button from the menu is gone."

"You got that right" Zach said aloud.

"However, this is not a malfunction. This is the way Sword Art Online was meant to be played."

"Also, I must inform you that once your HP reaches zero, it will trigger microwaves inside the NerveGear and proceed to fry your brain. And if someone take off the NerveGear from the outside, the same will happen to you."

All Zach heard was "T-This is a joke right?" "Stop Joking Around!"

"But do not worry yourselves, for there is a way out of the game. To successfully free all players, you must clear all 100 floors of the game. So level, get stronger. Once you reach the final boss, I'll be waiting there for you."

Everyone was in shock. No one talked or even moved.

"Good luck players, you will need it."

As soon as he was finished talking, Akihiko Kayaba got sucked right back into the hexes, which then disappeared, leaving a clear sky.

Zach couldn't believe it. Trapped in a game with now way out but to clear all 100 floors. Each floor harder than the last.

Zach looked around. He saw panic, disbelief, sadness. Everyone was looking at the spot where Akihiko appeared.

It wasn't until a minute later everything set in. Panic, all around him. People running, screaming, crying.

Zach just stood there wondering, why? Why would someone do something like this? He wouldn't get to see his family, his friends, that fine ass girl that, for some reason, Zach can't get over.

Why?


End file.
